ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 3
Super Smash Flash 3 is a new installment of the Super Smash Flash Series by McLeodGaming. Gameplay It will have the same style, but with a Wii U/3DS style of gameplay. Modes *Smash Mode - Fight for fun against AI Controlled fighters in the roster lineup! *Classic Mode - TBA Characters * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Info: TBA * Peach (Super Mario Bros.) Info: TBA * Bowser (Mario Bros.) "NEW" Info: TBA * Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) "NEW" Info: TBA * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Info: TBA * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) "NEW" Info: TBA * Yoshi (Yoshi's Island/Yoshi's Story) Info: TBA * Kirby (Kirby) Info: TBA * Meta Knight (Kirby) Info: TBA * King Dedede (Kirby) "NEW" Info: TBA * Magolor (Kirby) "NEW" Info: TBA * Link (Legend Of Zelda) Info: TBA * Zelda/Shiek (Legend Of Zelda) Info: TBA * Pikachu (Pokemon) Info: TBA * Cynthia (Pokemon) "NEW/Similar to Pokemon Trainer due to Roserade, Garchomp, and Milotic being playable" Info: TBA * Olimar (Pikmin) "NEW" Info: TBA * Samus (Metroid) Info: TBA * Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) Info: TBA * Kumatora (Earthbound) "NEW" Info: TBA * Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Info: TBA * Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) Info: TBA * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Info: An 18 year-old scientist from Colony 9. Shulk wields the Monodo, the blade used to destroy the invaders of Bionis, the Mechon. Desperate to save his home, Shulk and his friends set out to destroy them! * Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles) Info: Reyn is a childhood friend of Shulk. He tags along with Shulk on his quest to destroy the Mechon. * Megaman (Megaman) Info: TBA * Bub (Bubble Bobble) "NEW" Info: TBA * Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) "NEW" Info: TBA * Lucina (Fire Emblem) "NEW" Info: TBA * Pacman (Pacman) "NEW" Info: TBA * Lily Flyer (F-Zero GX) "NEW" Info: TBA * Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) "NEW" Info: TBA * Pit (Kid Icarus) "NEW" Info: TBA * Palutena (Kid Icarus) "NEW" Info: TBA * Lloyd (Tales of Symphonia) Info: TBA * Chibi Robo (Chibi Robo!) Info: TBA * Ichigo (Bleach) Info: TBA * Goku (Dragonball) Info: TBA * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) "NEW" Info: TBA * Klonoa (Klonoa) "NEW" Info: TBA * Little Mac (Punch Out!) "NEW" Info: TBA * Shantae (Shantae) "NEW" Info: TBA * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Info: TBA * Snake (Metal Gear Soild) "NEW" Info: TBA *Steve/Alex (Minecraft) "NEW" Info:TBA *Red (Angry Birds) "NEW" *Stella (Angry Birds and the Stella Series) "NEW" *Inkling (Splatoon) "New" Unlockable Characters * Black Mage (Final Fantasy) Info: TBA * Hatsune Miku (Project Diva) "NEW" Info: TBA * Bomberman (Bomberman) Info: TBA * Susumu (Mr. Driller) "NEW" Info: TBA * Charlotte (Castlevania) "NEW" Info: TBA * Collete (Tales of Symphonia) "NEW" Info: TBA * Lolo (Adventures Of Lolo) "NEW" Info: TBA * Boggy B (Worms) "NEW" Info: TBA * Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) Info: TBA * Malleo (Mario Is Missing/Super Mario Bros./Meme) "NEW" Info: TBA * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Info: TBA * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) "NEW" Info: TBA * Mishaela (Shining Force) "NEW" Info: TBA * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) "NEW" Info: TBA * Blade (McLeodGaming) Info: TBA * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) "NEW" Info: TBA * Crono (Chrono Trigger) Info: TBA * Ness (Earthbound) Info: TBA * Chorus Kid (Rhythm Heaven) "NEW" Info: TBA * Zero (Megaman Zero) Info: TBA * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Info: TBA * Naruto (Naruto) Info: TBA * Falco (Star Fox) "NEW" Info: TBA * Jigglypuff (Pokemon) Info: TBA * Lucario (Pokemon) "NEW" Info: TBA * Mew (Pokemon) "NEW" Info: TBA * Marth (Fire Emblem) Info: TBA * Roy (Fire Emblem) "NEW" Info: TBA * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) "NEW" Info: TBA * R.O.B. (Stack-Up) "NEW" Info: TBA * Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) "NEW" Info: TBA * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Info: TBA * Gannondorf (Legend Of Zelda) "NEW" Info: TBA * Toon Link (Legend Of Zelda) "NEW" Info: TBA * Sheriff (Sheriff) Info: TBA * Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) "NEW" Info: TBA * Etno, Gorgeous, Budd and Candy (Space Goods) "NEW" Info: TBA * Master Chief (Halo) "NEW" Info: TBA * Scorpion/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) "NEW" Info: TBA Stages * Magma Castle (Yoshi's Story) Music - Baby Bowser Battle (http://youtu.be/AdA2qhlj83E) - Baby Bowser's Lullaby (http://youtu.be/4dicA6JdzZE) - Heartbeat Caverns (http://youtu.be/9w4viRy34HQ) - The Summit (http://youtu.be/hRQY2Pb5sAw) - Yo-Yo Yoshi (http://youtu.be/gqrjFH12MhY) -Splatoon Turf War Unlockable Stages * Giygas's Lair Music - Final Boss "Earthbound Halloween Hack" (http://youtu.be/iIowwZThIXM) - Giygas Battle (http://youtu.be/YYb9kSCkjE8) - Giygas Melody (http://youtu.be/gyJrEiL39rw) - Giygas's Theme from Mother 3 (http://youtu.be/6KdXzNTS_jM) - Porky Means Business Orchestral/Guitar Cover feat. Wayne Strange (http://youtu.be/BwQe0NWJpm4) Assist Trophies * Happy (Fairy Tail) "NEW" *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Pandora (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Calamity Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) More coming soon... Items Smash Ball Assist Trophies Crates Bullet Bills Party Ball Pokeball Baseball Bat Barrels Fan Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Flash Games Category:Online Games Category:McLeodGaming Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting video game Category:Nintendo Category:Sega